The Scroll
'The Demanitus Scroll '''is an ancient parchment that depicts the abilities of the Sundrop Flower (now reborn as Princess Rapunzel's blonde hair) and Moonstone Opal and shows instructions of how to wield a great power of unknown astrological origin. Background Over a millennium ago, the scroll was written by Lord Demanitus when he was researching on the Sundrop and the Moonstone. However, after defeating/banishing his nemesis Zhan Tiri, the research he had written proved to be valuable as well as dangerous, if it were to fall into the wrong hands. So, he tore the scroll and hid the pieces. At some point, two of them ended up in the possession of Quirin and Adira, while the other two were hidden in the Spire and inside the Path of Demanitus. The journey to reassemble the scroll would not begin until Rapunzel, the embodiment Sundrop, found the first piece in Quirin's home in Old Corona. When Rapunzel began her journey following the Black Rocks, she met Adira along the way, who gave her the second piece and instructed her to continue her path to the Dark Kingdom. Adira would later give them another lead on where to find the third piece of the scroll, which was kept inside The Spire. As they neared the Dark Kingdom, Demanitus, in the body of Vigor, guided Rapunzel and Eugene to find the final piece hidden inside a maze. Once they had all four fragments, they magically reassembled. Demanitus explained that the fourth piece of the Scroll contains the instructions on how to wield the ultimate power of the combined Sundrop and Moonstone. In the right hands, the power can be used for good; however, in the wrong hands, it could be used for evil. If the Sundrop does not join with the Moonstone, the black rocks will reawaken and seek out Rapunzel and her friends forever, destroying everything in their path. After Rapunzel returned from the Dark Kingdom, the Scroll was returned to Varian so he can continue his work. At the end of "Islands Apart", Cassandra and the Enchanted Girl arrive at the Great Tree looking for scrolls to help them unlock the full powers of the Moonstone, but discover they're all destroyed. The Enchanted Girl is disappointed and mentions the only other scroll that could provide more information is the Demanitus Scroll, but believes it to be destroyed. Upon mention of the scroll, however, Cassandra realizes they need to go to Corona. In "Cassandra's Revenge", Varian had discovered a third incantation that would unleash the power of the Moonstone, as well as the mention of a fourth that is apparently not visible on the scroll. The scroll is soon stolen by Cassandra along with Varian, as he had destroyed the translation cipher, leaving him the only one with the information she sought. Under the influence of his own truth potion, Varian divulged the third incantation, enabling Cassandra to control the Moonstone and create a fortress in the former spot of Rapunzel's Tower. The scroll was subsequently left with Varian as he was imprisoned on a precipice at the top of the tower. Enchanted Girl soon appeared before Varian in a dream, hinting that only "the sun can illuminate the sun" on the scroll. When he awoke, Varian failed to understand until his goggles focused a ray of sunlight, illuminating invisible ink on the back of the scroll, revealing the fourth incantation. But as his goggles were too damaged to focus the sun to expose the inscription, Rapunzel passed Eugene her ring she intended to propose to him with and he passed this to Varian. Though he was able to reveal the fourth incantation, the scroll was accidentally set on fire, though thankfully Varian was quickly able to transcribe the fourth incantation before the scroll was destroyed. As Varian and Eugene were brought back inside the tower, Pascal quickly snatched it with his tongue, enabling Princess Rapunzel to recite it and unlock the full power of the reborn Sundrop Flower. Appearances Season One * The Quest for Varian (first appearance) * The Alchemist Returns * Secret of the Sundrop Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona * Keeper of the Spire * Rapunzel and the Great Tree * Lost and Found * Destinies Collide (flashback) Season Three * Be Very Afraid!I * Cassandra's Revenge (final appearance) Trivia * According to Adira, many had attempted to unravel its history but had perished in doing so. * It was in Varian's possession until it is destroyed. * In order to unlock the full powers of the Moonstone, it is coveted by Cassandra, but was later burned to a crisp after being exposure to sunlight which Varian had used to reveal the second Sundrop spell About the Demanitus Scroll Season One * "It's some kind of scroll." * "We had orders to recover the scroll, to keep from you." * "Do you have the scroll?" * "I have here! I have no idea what it is, but my dad was desperate to keep it from me!!" * "It took me a while to translate this old language. But from what i can tell those black rocks are actually a form of ancient darkness." Season Two * "How is ''this supposed to help me follow my destiny if I can't read it?" * "The third piece of the scroll." * "We went through a lot of trouble for this." * "What does it mean?" * "No one knows for sure, but many have perished trying to unravel its history." * "Our only clue as to what's waiting for us is on three stupid pieces of a torn scroll that we can't even read!" * "He's gotta be talking about the fourth piece of the scroll!!" * "Eugene, we need the fourth piece to make sense of the others." * "I knew the research I had written about the Sundrop and Moonstone was valuable; dangerous in evil hands. So I tore the scroll and hid the pieces. I placed the final piece within the maze which I created to keep out the unworthy." * "The fourth piece of the scroll contains the instructions how to wield that power." Season Three * "What does it mean, Demanitus? What does it mean?" * "Aside from the Demanitus scroll, but that was destroyed millennia ago." * "Did you say Demanitus scroll?" * "I want you to give me the Scroll." * "That scroll has the instructions to wield the power of the Moonstone and the Sundrop." * "Give me the Scroll, and I'll leave Corona in peace." * "I can't give Cassandra the Scroll." * "One the one hand, if she gets the Scroll, it could be the end of the world." * "I don't have it." * "If you don't have it, then who do have it?" * "But I was able to use this key to translate the text in its entirety" * "What's it say?" * "This is the healing incantation, this the decay incantation, and ''this ''is a third incantation. It will allow whoever possess the Moonstone to wild complete control over the black rocks." * "That's why Cassandra wants the Scroll." * "But there's more! It turns out there are four incantations, not three!! But I can't seem to find it anywhere on the Scroll." * "You might wanna stop talking about the secret of the scroll." * "Varian, hide the Scroll!" * "The Scroll is worthless without the translation key." * "Get that scroll out of here!!" * "If you want that scroll, you're going to need my translation key!! Now, that I destroyed it, you will never know what the Scroll says because the only translation in earthly existence is locked safety away up here. Boom." * "That thing was not easy to come by." Category:Objects Category:Article stubs Category:Magic